Episode 31
Mr. McNeely is the premiere episode of season 3, and the thirty-first episode of MPGIS. It aired on November 5th, 2013. Summary The episode starts with Mackenzie primping herself in the mirror, sitting between Trisha and Brittnay, the latter of which criticizes Mackenzie when she calls herself pretty. Their class starts when their new English teacher, John Michael McNeely arrives. After listing off the names he prefers to be called by, one of which is not Mr. McNeely, Trisha asks where their old teacher, Mrs. Montalban, had gone to. Despite it being against the school rules, he tells them the truth, that she is dead, but continues to cheerfully conduct the class, despite the student's shock. As he is conducting the role call, Ashley Katchadorian enters late. When she takes her seat, Brittnay, Mackenzie and Trisha bash her for betraying them at cheer nationals. Deandra asks who she is and the cheerleaders all tell her she's Ashley Katchadorian. Deandra tells them they are wrong, just as Jenna Darabond enters the classroom, and Deandra points to her as the real Ashley Katchadorian. Jenna introduces herself before taking her seat. While Mr. McNeely shows an introduction video about himself to the class, Mackenzie, Trisha and Brittnay confront Jenna about her absence and about Deandra's confusion as to who Ashley Katchadorian really is. Jenna starts to explain, flashing back to an earlier time when Mackenzie and Jenna are outside the girls bathroom, discussing Jenna's desire to be with Justin Michaelson. He is dating Ashley Katchadorian, however, and Mackenzie points out that going after another cheerleader's boyfriend is comparable to being the worst kind of whore. Following this advice, Jenna attempts to forget about Justin. One day, Ashley approaches Jenna, requesting that she give the paperwork of her future absence, for when she takes her trip to Pearl Harbor, to Trisha. After agreeing to take the papers, Jenna sees Mackenzie making out with Justin Michaelson, and after spotting Jenna witnessing this moment, Mackenzie tells her it will be their secret. The hypocrisy of the moment caused Jenna to realize that nothing was sacred, and she decides to take what she wants, regardless of who gets hurt in the process. Following this, Jenna decides to put a plan into motion, proceeding first to call Shay Van Buren with the news that Mackenzie is cheating on Steven Carmichael. On the day Deandra arrives at the school, and tries entering the bathroom, Jenna tries to explain that only cheerleaders can use that particular bathroom, but Deandra retorts that she does not care about their autocratic system and will use it anyway. Realizing that Deandra was a strong-willed girl with no respect for authority, who could be used in her plans to undermine Mackenzie and the cheer squad, Jenna lets Deandra enter the bathroom, telling Deandra that her name is Ashley Katchadorian. After finishing her explanation, Mackenzie releases a loud, angry expletive. Trisha connects the events in the past to Jenna's actions, and realizes, with embarrassment, that Ashley was not the cause of all their problems, since she was not the one assigned to watch the door. Mackenzie angrily asks if Jenna knows the series of events that followed her one action, and Jenna smugly replies that she knew everything, including Brittnay kissing Justin at prom after she gave Connor Devarnan a handjob in her car. Deandra brings up Jenna's involvement in her arms getting ripped off, though Jenna admits that she was not involved, and agrees with Deandra that her dismemberment was horrible. Jenna explains that after Ashley witnessed Brittnay kissing Justin, thus leading to their break up and to Ashley no longer being a threat to Jenna's goal, she still wanted to seek revenge on the hypocritic Mackenzie and Brittnay, and knew that Deandra would no longer be of use. Jenna admits to burning down Glen Oaks Mall so that the Atchison cheerleaders would come to Overland Park, challenging them for their mall. Mackenzie is furious that the terrible recent events they've gone through have all been because of Jenna, but Jenna gleefully tells her that such things are only the beginning. Characters *Mackenzie Zales *Trisha Cappelletti *Brittnay Matthews *John Michael McNeely *Deandra *Ashley Katchadorian *Jenna Darabond *Tanner Christiansen (no lines) *Matthew Derringer *Blaine McClaine (no lines) *Justin Michaelson (flashback; no lines) *Connor Devarnan (flashback; no lines) *Trisha 2 (flashback; no lines) *Tanya Berkowitz (flashback; no lines) *Taylor McDevitt (flashback; no lines) *Shay Van Buren (flashback; no lines) *Tristan Mckie (flashback; no lines) Trivia *Mr. McNeely reveals that the old English teacher, Mrs. Montalban, had been murdered during a weekend trip to Mexico, and her body was discovered at the border, filled with mescalin. *After the events of the previous episode, Ashley Katchadorian attempted to transfer to Atchison, but was unable to due to her mother not willing to make the long commute. *It is revealed that Jenna was the mastermind throughout the events of season one and two, starting with Mackenzie making out with Justin Michaelson who was, at that time, Ashley Katchadorian's boyfriend. **She caused the conflict with Shay Van Buren and Mackenzie Zales in season one, resulting in Deandra's arms getting ripped off. **Jenna burned down Glen Oaks Mall, the mall that the Atchison cheerleaders occupied, resulting in the conflict that occurred between the two cheer squads in season two. *Deandra believed Jenna Darabond was Ashley Katchadorian, up to this episode. *Mr. McNeely is the first teacher to be introduced, but not the first staff member, which was Coach Stiz. *This is the first episode where the setting is in a classroom